The Fire Eternal (book)
The Fire Eternal is the fourth book in The Last Dragon Chronicles, released in 2009 by Chris d'Lacey. It is set five years after the events of Fire Star, and it is followed in the series by Dark Fire. Plot Summary In the Arctic: Slowly the ice is changing; bears are starving; dragons are rising; and the souls of the Inuit dead are haunting the skies. The spirit Gaia, goddess of the Earth, is restless, aching to bring her might down upon these changes. But all living things may suffer if she does. As the weather grows wilder and the ice caps melt, all eyes turn from the north to David's daughter, Alexa. She is the key to stopping it . . .But can one girl save the world from the forces of evil or will she disappear like her father? The book opens with a short chapter about how the Earth, Gaia, is beginning to get restless, and then goes to explain Zanna's sadness about David being gone. She gives the invisible and shapeless dragon G'lant, which David gave to her at the end of Fire Star, to her daughter Alexa. Since David's apparent death, Zanna has been trying to get back on her feet. She bought a New Age shop called the Healing Touch and is living with the Pennykettles in David's old room. While Zanna is at her shop one night, Lucy sneaks into her room, and steals a letter that Zanna wrote to David. Every year on Valentine's Day, the day that David died, Zanna writes a letter to David telling him all of the events that are going on in the house. When Lucy reads the letter, she feels the need to do something to tell the world that David is not dead. So she writes an E-mail to a man named Tam Farrell, whose role is not yet revealed, telling him to go the Healing Touch and ask for Zanna. As the book goes on, every few chapters, the author puts in a chapter telling the reader what is happening in the Arctic. The Ice Bear, Ingavar, is with his two followers, a fighting bear called Kailar, and a Teller of ways called Avrel. They go and meet Thoran, who is really Dr. Bergstorm, and he tells Ingavar that his time on the ice is up. So Ingavar consumes Thoran with icefire, and his spirit is passed on to Ingavar. Meanwhile, in Zanna's shop, Tam Farrell comes in and tells Zanna that he is having a pain in his neck. Zanna is rather charmed, amused, and annoyed by him, and moodily schedules a consultation for them. As Tam is leaving, he invites her to a poetry reading at a bookshop, and tells her to bring her partner. Later that day, Zanna, Liz, and Lucy go shopping at the garden store, and find a 'fairy door' for Alexa to play with, and Lucy sends a fateful message to Tam telling him what Zanna's scars are. She writes only one word: Oomara. In the Arctic, Ingavar remembers how Avrel and he first met. Having disguised himself as a fox, he tricked Avrel into following him, and then filled his head with old knowledge and legends. As Avrel and Ingavar walked on, they saw the souls of countless Inuit men in the sky. Zanna decides to go to the poetry reading, and discovers that Tam is a poet himself. Tam decides to buy David's book, White Fire, and Zanna gets slightly suspicious. So Zanna investigates and soon finds out that Tam Farrell is a journalist. Zanna brands Tam with Oomara and erases the memory of that day including meeting Lucy. Before Tam passes out he mouths one word – Parents – at Lucy and she knows she needs to find David's parents. Later she packs her stuff and goes to the place Tam works. She instructs Gwendolen to give Tam some of her memories (she still has them.) Gwendolen does as she is instructed and Tam's memory comes back. Lucy asks Tam to travel with her to Blackburn. When they get to where David lived there is no house, and the neighbours claim that there was never a house there. Then Zanna gets in her car and phones Liz. Lucy's phone gives out a ray of violet and projects an image of a squirrel. Lucy chases it right through a portal. Zanna tells Liz she is going after her and Liz tells her that she may never see Alexa again. Then Alexa is on the phone and tells Zanna that she saw David being a polar bear in her toy's eye. Just as Zanna walks towards the portal, Tam jumps in and the portal closes. Gwilanna comes to the Arctic and an image of a mammoth appears. Ingavar tells that it's his daughter's toy and turns into David, then sends Gwilanna, but before he does his eyes turn to scaline eyes. Lucy finds herself on Farlowe island and brother Bernard appears and leads her to a room. Tam follows but before she enters she notices Bernard's eyes are black. Back home at the Crescent, Alexa is putting icefire on David's four dragons and they enter the portal in the fairy door. Liz goes in and Gwillanna, stuck in the form of a raven, talks to Alexa. At Farlowe, Lucy is forced to create a Darkling but it has a flaw – it has no heart. The Ix (the flip side of the fain that killed David) there are upset that the Darkling had an extra piece which looks like a knife and is the heart. So, the Ix invade Lucy. Lucy goes home and her mother greets her, but Lucy cuts her with the heart-knife and knocks Liz out. Gwillian sees and cries his fire tear, which is later recovered. Gwilanna goes to Zanna and tells her that they need her help. Zanna turns into a raven and flies back. As Zanna arrives, the Ix exit Lucy and Zanna turns back saying a spell to pull all of the flower petals and onto the Ix. Alexa walks out and sees the Ix. The Ix dies and Gwilanna saves Liz, revealing that Liz is pregnant. That night Zanna and Alexa go out to the library gardens and Alexa runs up the path and jumps into a man's arms. The man is David.Category:Books (real-world)